Freddy and friends shorts
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: Freddy and his fazbear gang go through so many short stories in this multi fanfic please read AND review on what to do next
1. Cute

**Well here goes nothing~ Hi everyone long time no write sorry but I try to do my best. There's no excuse but my health is more important to me. I stayed up extremely early to write this and that's no good for a person who has medical problems like mine. Needless to say I am whipped out. First ever Fnaf fanfic so easy on the hate. I like to stay positive so no negative comments or shipping wars okay? This is a pure clean fun**

 **Enjoy~**

Freddy x Chica shorts

 **Cute**

Freddy was standing on the stage waiting for his part in taking out the night guard when he spotted Chica coming out of the kitchen with a plate full of pizza. She had a big smile on her face as pizza was her favorite kind of food. She then noticed Freddy watching her and lost her focus tripping over one of the chair legs she had pulled out to sit on. The pizza flung in the air as she landed face first on the floor.

"Chica watch out!" Freddy yelled as he jumped off the stage and ran over to her

The pizza may have been nothing but the plate would have definitely hurt her if it shattered. As she readied for whatever happenedFreddy jumped just high enough to catch the plate before falling directly on her.

"Are you alright Chica?" Freddy asked looking down at her and smiling. Just before noticing a piece of pizza had landed right on top of her head.

"Haha haha" Freddy laughed as she peeled off the pieces in her feathers.

"Humphrey it's not funny." Chica grumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Ha ha Sorry Chica but you looked so funny and I couldn't help but think it was kind cute the way you-" Freddy immediately stopped at his surprising words he said.

"Really you, you think I am cute?" Chica asked a bit shyly. If animatronics could blushed these two would be red as a cherry and a apple right now says the author of this fanfic.

"W-well yeah you kinda have to be for the children's sake." Freddy stuttered not noticing the stabbing pain he just inflicted on her.

"I see..."

Chica got up and began to walked away from him. "Uh hey where are you going Chica?" Freddy asked as she kept on walking.

"To the restroom!" She yelled as she turned to the entrance of the stalls. Making her way inside she added "Don't follow me and slammed the door behind her.

"Now what did you do, Freddy Fazbear?" Came a voice from behind him.

It was Goldie, who had his arms on his sides and looked at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"Nothing! I just said she was cute that's pretty much all" Freddy explained as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

Come, come now you are not telling me everything. You honestly think she would be that mad if you told her that you called her cute? It makes no sense. Now what did you say exactly.

Freddy lowered his head in thought and shame. He never liked getting scolded especially by his bear brother.

I said that she had to be cute for the kids sake. I mean they already thinking that in everything and I know she likes hearing it from the kids so I just don't know why she got mad at me.

Inside the bathroom Chica had cleaned up the pizza that had gotten all over her face and stared at the mirror for a while.

"Stupid Fazbear. How could you be so dense and cute at the same time?"

"Freddy take a moment to think back from before you said that. What did she do? "

"Well she was making a big pizza for dinner and a I saw her come out of the kitchen. Then she fell after seeing me. the plate would have hurt her so I stopped it before it could.

"Not that! I mean when you were talking together! Geez Freddy what is with you today!? Another voice interrupted. it was Bonnie holding his guitar in his left hand.

"Well she was shocked at first. I was too kinda like where did that come from? Then she, she smiled as if I gave her the last slice of pizza or something like that." Freddy's jaw then dropped as realization hit him.

"That's right you hurt her good Freddy. It's so obvious that she likes you. Now what are you going to tell her that is the most important part now." Goldie nodded as Freddy ran off to the girls bathroom.

As he reached the wooden door he could hear light sobbing sounds coming from inside.

A nervous feeling took over as he opened the door. finding Chica at the far end of the bathroom.

"Chica..." Freddy began to say before being cut off by a surprised yet angry Chica the chicken.

"What the heckler are you doing in here Freddy!? Can't you read the sign! You no good over GROWN Stupid TEDDY BEAR!"

She threw a bar of soap at him to tell him to get out, but no luck. Freddy took the hit but it didn't faze him as he got closer.

"Chica I am sorry but I need you to listen to me for a minute." Freddy stated as he closed her into a corner of the bathroom walls.

"No! No you listen to me yes it's true that I like the kids calling me cute I mean they didn't use to in the beginning but now I get so much likes from them it's ridiculous.

"But you don't want just likes anymore do you?" Freddy asked looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry but I don't think you are cute anymore." Freddy said stopping just a step away from her.

before she almost fell to the ground Freddy ran his hand over her face and leaned in and kissed her.

pulling away for just a second Freddy smiled and concluded with his thoughts to her.

"I think you are beautiful."

The end...


	2. Tag you're it!

**Tag you're it**

 **In this Freddy x Chica shorts the night guard snaps. No money is worth dying for so it becomes a old fashioned shoot out between Freddy and (insert name here) the night guard.**

 **Enjoy~**

It was a simple game of tag nothing more nothing less. So how did it turn into a game of life or death for US?

One night it started out like any other. The night guard would shut us out of his little office and then when the power went out I would move in to greet him with a song. Then stuff that exoskeleton into a suit. . before the kids saw him.

I mean how indecent to run around naked like that. Anyway last night was same old same old before I heard a strange sound. Like a loud bang I quickly ran to the office to see the horror in front of me.

"Bonnie, Foxy!" They had holes in them and sparks were flying everywhere. "Hang on you guys I'll fix you up as soon as I-" Before I could drag them to the parts and services room I saw the attacker.

It was the night guard! He had a strange thing in his hands. A long black tube with smoke coming out of the end. I was going to stop him but he pointed that thing at me. Before I was next to get wrecked, something grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"Come on Freddy run!"

It was Chica and boy was I glad to see at least one of my friends still alright. But then I heard more loud bangs coming at sense of fea ranr through my robotic body. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to be alone. So no matter what I had to some how save my friends.

"Quick in here!" Chica yelled as we hid inside the parts room and barricaded the it was only a matter of time before this guy would find us here.

"What is that thing?" I asked breathing heavily. As I wasn't use to running for my own life.

There were four more loud bangs from back in the hallway and Foxy's scream was heard as well as the night guard's.

Thinking that Foxy must have tried to stop him from coming after us. It bought us a little more tim..

"I have to stop this!" I spoke looking over at Chica with determination

I hated being the one to hide and I hated what my friends were going through.

"Freddy if you go out there like this your going to be killed!" Chica said. She sounded so worried about me.

She got up and ran to a shelving unit and pulled out a box that said emergency only on the side. Inside was another strange but smaller looking tube that had a handle on the end.

"I saw something like this one time when I was looking for the recipe book I left in here. I didn't think of it at the time but I'm glad I remembered it." Chica explained as she pulled the thing out of the box.

Anyway I saw how that night guard was using his on both Bonnie and Foxy so I guess it's the same way with this thing." Chica explained fixing her hand just like the night guard and fired at the corner of the room. Unwittingly shooting the power box and cutting off the electricity to the pizza place for the next four hours. Until the day shift comes and fixes it

"Chica!" I yelled loudly as she hadn't intended for that to happen. Though she should have been more careful.

"Uh sorry Freddy- " suddenly something came flying through the door we blocked hitting Chica in the shoulder and knocking her down on the floor.

"Gah! What is with this feeling I have in my arm?! It, it HUURTS!" Chica cried in pain as I watched her flail her legs around.

I quickly crawled over to her and checked her arm. It had a huge hole in her servos that connects to her arm and shoulder. " Hang on I'll find a way to fix you." I said trying to calm her down. It worked, but she was still in pain.

That was the last straw. I grabbed a hold of the little weapon in her hand and charged the door. Breaking it I fired back at the night guard. He tried to run behind the tables for cover, but I got him in the arm at the last minute.

I could hear him scream as he stayed put for the next minute. I waited for him to make a move. I heard a click from my left and turned.

I spotted him rolling on the floor before shooting my leg with his weapon.

It didn't faze my concentration as I fell firing directly into his face killing him instantly. Things came flying out of the man but I didn't care. I killed that evil person who harmed my friends.

Now was the time to repair them and get everyone in working order again.

"F-Freddy are you alright?" I heard Bonnie call out from in the hallway.

"Yarr this stuff really hurts." Foxy complained rolling over onto his back, as sparks continued to come out of his now almost riddled body.

"Hang on I'll be there in a sec!" I tried to reassure them before hearing foot steps behind me.

"I'll help..." Chica smiled holding her" arm as she made her way over to me.

"You should be resting for right now." I retorted trying to stand but falling after the second step. Lucky that she caught me just as I was half way to the floor.

"No arguing about it Fred. Just call me your crutch for now." Chica smiled and lead me back inside the parts and services room to get the supplies.

"Hey have you seen Goldie anywheres?" I asked before I heard him scream from by the exit door.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?"

 **The end.**


End file.
